


Two Men And A Baby

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur rushes home to Merlin after finding out his father has been rude to him, he finds that that is not the only secret Merlin has kept from him. Question is: Can they keep an even bigger secret from Uther?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men And A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to add a disclaimer I don't own anything of the song I used in this fic.  
> Happy Reading. Hope you all like :)

"Wait wait wait." Merlin chanted as he quickly wiped his hands before hurrying to the phone. Arthur was due home in twenty minutes and Merlin wanted to surprise his husband with his favorite meal. Uther had Arthur working so hard on this deal and today was the meeting and Arthur had called earlier to say it was a success and they had signed. Merlin was so happy for him as Arthur had worked hard for it and they ended up having phone sex, finishing with Merlin promising Arthur there will be a lot more for when he got home.

Merlin's plan was a romantic meal and then spending the night making love. "Hello?"

_"Where's my son?"_

Merlin inwardly sighed. "Arthur is not yet home Uther."

_"Uther? You call me Mr Pendragon boy. Why isn't he home? Out with his lover?"_

"Arthur doesn't have a lover. You know he hasn't."

_"I wouldn't blame him having you for a husband. Tell Arthur when he gets in he is to come over to mine. No doubt he told you that he secured the deal so I am having a little family celebration, meaning no extra cling ons. Get me."_

"Yes."

_"Good. You better not be with Arthur when he comes round."_

Merlin held the phone away from his ear when Uther slammed the phone down. Sighing, Merlin walked back into the kitchen and chucked away the food he had nearly finished cooking for him and Arthur. There go their plans for the evening. Sure he could ignore Uther and tell Arthur but Uther would only get his own back when Arthur was at work or out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Arthur walked into his and Merlin's home to find his husband sat on their sofa with his feet up, his knees up to his chest, reading a book. "Merlin baby."

Merlin looked up and stood up when he saw Arthur. "Oh well done Arthur."

"Thank you. I get a pay rise and you know what that means?"

"What's that?"

"Holiday Merlin. Second honeymoon." Arthur said, moving his hands down to Merlin's arse and pulling him forwards letting his husband know he was hard.

Merlin laughed. "I am afraid it will have to wait."

"Why?"

"Your father rang he needs to see you."

"Lets go and then we can get back."

"No Arthur. It is best if it was just you who went. You will probably be discussing the deal and I won't understand."

"But-"

"I promise I will be awake and waiting for you." Merlin stepped out of Arthur's arms and using his magic, Arthur had a fresh suit on. "Go Arthur. And I will see you when you get back."

"I will be as quick as I can." Arthur drew Merlin into a long and passionate kiss, making him moan. "Bye Arthur." Merlin panted as Arthur gave him the smile he loved so much and left.

* * *

"Arthur son. Glad you came. Come I have had some food made." Arthur merely nodded his head and followed his father into the dining room. Sooner he ate the sooner he could get home to Merlin.

Arthur walked into the dining room and came face to face with a shocked and angry looking Morgana. "You actually turned up? Seriously Arthur?"

"Morgana leave Arthur be."

"No Uther."

"You will address me by what I am."

"I would only mother taught me it isn't ladylike to swear." Morgana only called Uther father in her mother's hearing distance. She wasn't to call him what he was which was step-father, but father.

"What do you mean Morgana?" Arthur asked her. They weren't proper brother and sister but they acted like it as they were very close friends.

"I am on about what he said to Merlin not one hour ago on the phone."

"Morgana-"

"No Uther. You won't silence me like you are trying to with Merlin."

"Morgana what did father say to Merlin?"

Morgana told Arthur everything she overheard Uther say on the phone. "I am actually surprised you came."

"Merlin didn't say anything." Arthur turned and looked in fury at his father. "How dare you treat and speak to my husband that way."

"Husband. It's not right."

"You are the one who isn't right. You need to grow up and get a life father." Arthur turned and went to leave. "Arthur you walk out right now you won't have a job to go to in the morning."

"Fine. Have me fired. I don't care. You think it is money that makes you happy but you are wrong. As long as I have Merlin I am happy and having Merlin by my side supporting me in all I do, that to me father is far more better than all the money you have." Arthur turned to Morgana. "You coming sis?"

"Oh yes. Will you drop me off at Leon's?"

"My daughter is dating a nobody?"

"No Uther. Your step-daughter is dating a somebody."

* * *

Arthur dropped Morgana off at Leon's and then hurried home. He was fuming. At his father, not at Merlin. Why didn't Merlin tell him what his father had said to him on the phone?

Arthur knowing his husband better than he knew himself knew that if Merlin knew he was coming home then he would act if all was okay. So he decided to quietly let himself in.

He found Merlin in the kitchen sat at the table with his back to him, his shoulders slumped, his head down as he pushed his food, which Arthur guessed had gone cold, around his plate with his fork.

"Merlin."

Merlin shot up and turned round, smile in place. "Arthur what are you doing home so early?"

"I came home after walking out on my father after I had a go at him for what he said to you on the phone. Baby why didn't you tell me what he said?"

"Because he would only give me more aggro when you weren't around and I can't be doing with it. To be quite honest, the stress your father puts me under I can't not risk having any of it."

Arthur walked forwards and took Merlin into his arms. "I promise you Merlin my father will not say anything like that to you again. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But he's my father. I hate how he treats you. He has no ri-" Arthur stopped and held Merlin at arms length. "Why can't you risk having any stress Merlin?"

"I was hoping to tell you over a romantic meal or after we have made love."

"Use your magic and remove our clothes Merlin."

Merlin did as Arthur asked and once done Arthur picked his husband up. "Lets not let my father spoil things. Tell me your news after we have made love." Arthur kissed Merlin and carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

Arthur pulled out of Merlin after the brunet used his magic to clean them both up. "What is your news then?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "I went for a check-up with Gaius today and he told me some very shocking news."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin shocked. "How?"

"I have magic Arthur. I am not like any other male. I can get pregnant. Of course I didn't know that until Gaius told me."

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes Arthur."

Arthur laughed and peppered Merlin's face with kisses. "I love you Merlin. So much."

"I love you too Arthur." he replied, laughing at the blonds actions.

"You have made me more happy than I thought I could be with you baby."

"I guessed." Merlin laughed as he took Arthur's head in his hands, holding it still so he could join lips with those of his husband's.

* * *

The next day found Hunith, Balinor and Morgana at Arthur and Merlin's. "What is this news you have for us all then?" Hunith asked.

"Well I went to see Gaius yesterday and he found something with the scan I had."

Hunith leaned forward and placed her hand on her son's knee. "What did he find love?"

"A baby."

"A what?" Morgana asked.

"A baby Morgana. With Merlin having magic he can get pregnant. We honestly didn't know he could until yesterday otherwise we would have been more careful. But yeah. We are going to be parents."

Balinor looked at Arthur and caught his eye. "Fingers in ears." he said before doing what he told Arthur to do.

Before Arthur could wonder what Balinor meant both Morgana and Hunith let out a piercing squeal and jumped up, pulling Merlin with them and hugging him tightly.

"Morgana we need your help." Merlin mumbled into her hair.

Morgana pulled away. "Of course. Anything I can do to help you know that."

"I wouldn't be saying that just yet sis."

"Why?"

Merlin sat down next to Arthur, letting his husband put his arm around him before speaking. "Morgana. No male can get pregnant. It is only because of my magic that I have got pregnant. When I start to show I will have to stay indoors so no-one can see me, but people will start to ask where the baby has come from and why it looks so much like me or Arthur or both of us. So we are in need of your help."

"Name it. I will do what I can to help."

"We was hoping that we can tell the story that you carried the baby for us. I can use my magic to make you look as big as me as I go along but you won't have any discomfort whatsoever."

"Of course I can do that. As I said. Anything to help. There is just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"We will have to tell Leon about Merlin otherwise he will start to wonder and worry that he has got me pregnant."

Merlin nodded. "Okay. Bring him here tomorrow and we will explain everything." Merlin stood up with Morgana and hugged her. "Thank you."

* * *

And so they planned. They told Leon everything and after he came back around after passing out they explained what they were going to do and he was behind them one hundred percent, offering help wherever and whenever he could.

The first they staged was Morgana going to see Gaius along with Arthur, Merlin and Leon. Morgana and Leon sat and watched with smiles on their faces as Arthur sat beside Merlin on the bed holding his hand as Gaius did a scan showing the two fathers their baby. "You are nine weeks along Merlin. Congratulations to you both."

After Gaius declared daddy and baby healthy they all left Gaius' room and Morgana squealed and hugged Arthur and Merlin tightly. Arthur was about to ask Morgana what the show was for when he saw his father looking at them all.

"Son."

Arthur pulled out of the hug and held on to Merlin protectively. "Father."

"When are you coming back to work son?"

"You said I wouldn't have a job if I walked out the house."

"Arthur you know I said that in anger."

"Yes I did. I also know what you say in anger you also mean."

"Arthur please. I need you back at work."

"Will you apologise to Merlin?"

"What for?"

"You having a go and upsetting my husband is what caused me to walk out on you. I won't come back unless I hear you apologise to Merlin and mean it."

"Arthur."

"No Merlin. He shouldn't talk to you like that."

Uther sighed. "Merlin I am sorry for the things I said. I had no right."

"Thank you Uther."

Uther looked at Arthur who looked at his husband, getting a slight nod, Arthur turned and faced his father. "I will be back to work on Monday."

"Thank you son."

"Don't thank me. I am coming back because Merlin, despite what you say to him, doesn't want us to fall out. I do this for him. Not you."

Uther nodded.

"Can we go and celebrate now?" Morgana asked.

"Can I ask what you are celebrating?"

"Merlin and me are going to be having a baby. Morgana is pregnant. Gaius just confirmed it and told us all is well and healthy."

"Morgana can not carry the child. You are brother and sister that is wrong."

"We are not related by blood Uther and I offered to help in any way I can. I support Merlin and Arthur and want to help in any way that I can."

"What do you think then father? Or should I say granddad?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I am happy that I am going to have a grandchild but I-"

"You don't like how the baby will be brought up. Two males. The child telling everyone that they don't have a mummy and daddy but a daddy and papa."

"No."

"Father you say you are happy to have a grandchild but unless you change your ways you will not be in your grandchild's life."

"Arthur no."

"Yes Merlin. If he had his way you wouldn't be in his son's life."

"Exactly. If you do that with Uther you will be as bad as him."

"You see father. This is the Merlin you never give the chance to see, this is the Merlin I fell in love with, never a wrong word about anyone despite what they have done."

Uther only congratulated them both before walking away, entering the building they just left, no doubt going to see Gaius.

Merlin moved closer into Arthur's hold. "Congratulations. Papa."

Arthur smiled and picked Merlin up, holding on to him tight as Merlin wrapped his legs securely around Arthur, arms around his neck as he laughed.

"You too daddy." Arthur laughed, kissing Merlin's temple as Morgana and Leon looked on at the extremely happy pair. Unbeknown to them all that they were being watched by Uther from just inside the building.

"Are you sure you are happy with this Arthur?"

"Of course I am. You have gave me the only thing that I feared I couldn't have with being gay. A child. My baby."

"Unless we can afford another car you will have to get rid of your car."

Arthur's face dropped as he looked across the car park at his electric blue vauxhall tigra.

"But that was my first proper car. I have spent money on it getting it to look like that now."

"Arthur we need a bigger car for a car seat, pushchair."

"But my car."

"But our baby Arthur. Our baby. One we thought we could never have with us being gay."

"I have my job back with my father now, with a pay rise. We can afford a second car. Plus that car holds some of my best memories." Arthur let his arms wrap around Merlin's waist. "Remember our first date."

Merlin smiled at the memory. "And the second."

"Third." Arthur whispered, kissing the shell of Merlin's ear

"Our fourth. We almost got caught."

"What are you two like?" Morgana asked, laughing as she made the couple jump, obviously they were that wrapped up in their memories they had forgot that they were not alone.

Merlin cleared his throat and went slightly red, burying his face in his husband's neck. Arthur laughed and held Merlin close to him and frowned when he spotted Uther. Not taking his arm from Merlin, Arthur walked forwards, making Merlin walk backwards and opened the door. "Are you alright father?"

Uther blinked and cleared his throat. "Yes son. See you Monday. Excuse me." he said and finally walked away from the door letting Arthur close it.

"Was he there the whole time?" Leon asked.

"Must have been."

"Why was he staring?"

"I don't know baby." Arthur pulled Merlin towards him and kissed his temple. "Come on. Lets go home."

"I thought we was going to celebrate."

"You can go out and celebrate Morgana but the celebration I have in mind only includes me, my husband here and our bed." Arthur answered as he waved bye to them and waited until Merlin was in the car before shutting the door and jogging round to his side and getting in himself.

* * *

When they got home Arthur went into the kitchen and went about making them both a drink whilst Merlin went to the bathroom. Arthur had made them both a drink and Merlin was still in the bathroom. He left the hot drinks on the kitchen worktop and made his way to the bathroom, smiling when he heard the shower running and slowly started to strip so he could join his husband. As he reached the bathroom he was already naked and slowly opened the door.

Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin in the shower, his hands running down his front rubbing circles on his chest and stomach causing a lather as his hands then moved to his side, bending forwards slightly and running his hands down his thighs.

That was when Arthur lost it, he groaned and felt himself harden and couldn't wait no more. Stepping forwards, Arthur opened the glass door and stepped inside, joining his husband under the spray, shutting the door behind him. "Arthur." Merlin gasped when he felt strong arms encircle him from behind.

"Gods Merlin I want you."

Merlin turned his head so far and reached up behind him, his fingers burying themselves in the wet blond locks as he drew his husband's lips to his in a slow, passionate kiss. "Then take me."

Arthur moaned in agreement and keeping one arm around Merlin he used his other arm to get the tube of lubricant they kept in the shower and lathered his fingers in it.

He placed his left hand flat against Merlin's back and eased him forwards. Merlin let himself be moved forwards, placing his hands on the shower wall and moaning when he felt two of Arthur's fingers enter him. "Oh gods Arthur." Merlin groaned as he started to push back as much as he could, fucking himself on the the blonds fingers. "Arthur please. I want you in me now."

"I am in you baby."

"Not your fingers Arthur I want your cock. Now...please."

Arthur pulled his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his cock. Arthur held onto Merlin by the hips and started to thrust vigorously in and out of the brunet. Arthur grasped Merlin's hip and pulled him towards him as he slammed forwards, hitting Merlin's spot inside him that makes him see stars, dead on making his husband scream in pleasure. "Fuck baby you're so tight."

"Harder Arthur. Please...so close."

Arthur reached round and took Merlins cock in his hand, pumping it furiously along with his thrusts. "Cum baby." Arthur panted his Merlin's ear.

And Merlin did. Spilling his cum all over the shower wall, shouting out the blonds name as Arthur followed after two more thrust emptying himself deep inside his husband. After getting his breath back, he pulled out of Merlin and washed them both down.

Merlin stepped from the shower and handed Arthur a towel to dry himself with. "Where did that come from Arthur?"

"I made a drink and came to see why you was so long in here and heard the shower so I stripped and came in. It was you bending slightly forwards to wash your thighs giving me that view that did it."

Merlin smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "Now I know why you leave things all over the floor for me to pick up. You enjoy the view."

"Can you blame me?" Arthur asked, running his hands down Merlin and cupping his arse, thrusting his once again hard cock into his husband's hips but Merlin pushed back and spun round, dropping to his knees as he emptied his stomach. Arthur by his side rubbing his bare back in soothing circles.

* * *

Once Merlin had his first bout of sickness he couldn't stop. Every morning between seven and seven thirty he would wake and rush to the bathroom, Arthur beside him, comforting him and holding him telling him how much he loved him for going through this.

After Merlin was sick he would then move to the kitchen and cook himself and Arthur breakfast and Arthur watched in awe as his husband would sit across from him and clear his plate before Arthur was even halfway through his breakfast. Merlin's plate of food would be higher than Arthur's now and he would still eat everything on his plate before Arthur.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"You Merlin. I am just trying to work out whether you are eating or inhaling your food."

"I'm hungry."

"I can see that."

"What I have for my breakfast in two days is normally what I have in a week. I think we are going to have to make a bigger shopping list."

Arthur laughed and stood up, moving round the table to sit beside Merlin, holding him in his arms and placing kisses on his temple. "That's fine with me. Whatever you want you can have."

"In that case I will finish off your breakfast before it gets cold."

Arthur just laughed again and kissed Merlin on the lips. "I'm going to go and shower and get ready for work."

* * *

Morgana was over at Merlin and Arthur's. Arthur had gone to work and Merlin had to put a spell on her that would make her get bigger each time Merlin did. "Okay what do I need to do exactly."

"Just stand facing me and stay as still as you can. I will begin to chant under my breath but ignore that. You just need to keep skin contact with me until I have finished, it should only take a couple of minutes."

"That's fine."

Merlin stood up and moved to stand in front of Morgana, taking her hands in his. "Don't worry it won't hurt."

Morgana nodded and took a breath and watched as Merlin closed his eyes and began to chant. She watched mesmerized as his eyes flickered, revealing the golden colour of his eyes that was once blue.

"Merlin I can feel your magic running through me is that normal?"

Merlin just nodded as he continued to chant.

Morgana felt her friends magic encircle her chest before moving down to her stomach building up its strength and then moving down her legs and shooting back up making her body feel hot and then...it stopped, she felt Merlin's hands leave hers and she opened her eyes to see Merlin watching her with concern. "Are you alright Morgana?"

"I think so."

"Explain what you just felt."

Morgana did and Merlin smiled. "That's normal. Everything is fine. As I get bigger, so will you, but you won't feel the kicks, aches, pains or anything like that. I will let you know each day how I am and you can play off on that."

"Okay." Morgana smiled.

* * *

Merlin was now four months along and was slowly starting to show. He woke up that morning to an empty bed, looking forward to later that night. Arthur had to go away for a three day business trip and Merlin got a big shock when the day after Arthur left he was woken by a knocking on the door and opened it to find none other than Uther stood there. "Um, come in?" he had asked more than offered, wondering why Uther was there.

Uther had actually sat and talked with Merlin and asked him how he was. After an hour Uther had said goodbye and left.

Merlin had rang and told Arthur after and he couldn't believe it. Merlin had to actually say Arthur's name a few times to check if he was still there. "I will have to check that out once I am back. I wonder what he is up to?" Arthur had wondered along with Merlin.

Arthur had gotten home early Friday dinner and went straight to his father's to tell him the trip proved to be a success and asked about his visit to Merlin.

"I just wanted to say hello and see if if was alright. What I saw showed me just how much he feels for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He was wearing one of your t-shirts. It buried him. I asked him why he was wearing it and he said because it smells of you."

Arthur chuckled. "He does do that often. I bet when I get home I will find him wearing not only one of my tops but also some of my jogging bottoms."

Later that afternoon Arthur hurried home, wanting to surprise his husband as Merlin wasn't expecting him back until later that night. But it seemed Arthur was the one in for a surprise when he found that their house had been locked up. Merlin only locks the door when going out or to bed and he told Arthur he would be in all day as Arthur was coming home.

Arthur unlocked the door and put his holdall bag down just inside and locked the door behind him.

He walked into the living room and stopped at the sight in front of him. His husband was sitting in his favorite chair with not an item of clothing on with his eyes closed, his left hand resting on his small protruding belly and his right hand waving back and forth as he fanned himself.

"Baby?"

Merlin's eyes shot open, his hand stopping in mid wave when he saw his husband stood there open mouthed looking right back at him. "Arthur your home." Merlin stood up and hurried over to the blond, hugging him close, breathing in his scent. "Gods I have missed you Arthur."

"I've missed you too. So much. Not that I am complaining, but, why are you naked?"

"I am hot Arthur."

"That you are."

Merlin kissed his husband and backed back a little. "I mean warm Arthur. I can't cool down."

"That's why the door was locked."

"Yes. I couldn't have anyone walking in."

"That you couldn't." Arthur agreed. "I got back at dinner but I had to stop off at fathers to let him know it was a success." Arthur barely managed to get out as Merlin had taken to unbuttoning his shirt, chucking it to the floor once it was open. Merlin started on Arthur's trousers next, pulling them down along with the blonds boxer briefs. "Shoes and socks Arthur."

Arthur nodded and kicked his shoes off, pulling his socks off and stepping out of his trousers and boxer briefs.

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his and led the brunet over to his favorite chair and sat down, smiling when his husband straddled him. Arthur placed both his hands on Merlin's stomach. "Baby you're growing."

"I know." Merlin beamed, placing his hands over the blonds.

"You seem to have gone from a flat stomach to this in the three days I have been gone." Arthur lifted Merlin up and leaned forwards, placing his lips on the slight bump. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and seeing them turn gold and Merlin moaning, he knew what his husband had done. Arthur took his cock in hand lined it up with Merlin's now slick entrance and slowly lowered Merlin down, moaning when he felt Merlin's tight heat enclose around his hard cock. "Oh Merlin."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and started to roll his hips before he bounced up and down. "Of fuck Merlin."

"Arthur." Merlin whispered, his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's hips and started to thrust up, bringing Merlin down hard to meet him. " _Oh!_ Arthur do that again."

Arthur smirked and continued to thrust up as he brought Merlin down hard. Merlin was rocking back and forth, rolling his hips as Arthur held on tight, thrusting up.

They were both that lost in their own passion, neither noticed the chair starting to tip with them. Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and tugged and pulled it.

"Oh fuck Arthur." Merlin yelled, spilling all on to Arthur's chest with Arthur following him, Arthur yelled out Merlin's name but then panicked as he felt the chair they were on tip backwards. "Merlin." Arthur panted, holding tight onto his husband as the chair tipped back.

"Arthur!" Merlin held on tight, burying his face into the blonds neck and only moved when he felt the chair land on its back.

"Merlin are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Arthur managed to get up and helped Merlin up as well. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Made me jump a little but I'm fine."

Arthur picked the chair back up and straightened it before turning to Merlin. "Shows how much we missed each other."

Merlin laughed and walked into Arthur's arms, snuggling up to him, resting his head on the blonds shoulder. "Welcome home Arthur."

"Thanks baby."

* * *

Leon walked into Arthur's office and collapsed into the chair facing Arthur after giving a nod in greeting to Uther who was there with Arthur sorting out and signing some documents.

"Leon what brings you here?"

"I need to escape Arthur."

"Why would you want to escape and hid from my step-daughter?"

"She is now five months along, she has gotten bigger, nearly every morning she is looking in the mirror crying, saying she is fat, I tell her she is gorgeous and then she goes off on one saying I didn't correct her so I must think she is fat. She wakes me in the night to fetch her things. The other night she wanted to mint sauce on crumpets, I get up and cook them, take them to her and she is fast asleep. Last night she asked me to rub her back, telling me to go lower and lower. Of course then I make the mistake of telling her if I rub any lower I would be rubbing her arse."

"Why was that a mistake?" Uther asked.

"Because she then accused me of insinuating that her arse is as wide as her back. She locked me out of her room so I spent the night on a sofa that wasn't made for sleeping on."

Uther chuckled along with Arthur. "Sorry mate."

"Yeah." Leon grumbled.

Leon sat there with a sulk on his face until Uther left the office. As soon as he did Leon looked at Arthur with a grin on his face. "Just how comfy was that sofa last night?"

"It wasn't, thing is he kicks me out of the bedroom, making me sleep on the sofa which results me in getting a bad back, then he asks for sex, which I can't do with the pain in my back he takes it the wrong way, hitting me and calling me for calling him fat when all I did was tell him I couldn't because of my bad back. I never even mentioned the word 'fat' I can't do right for doing wrong."

"Never mind mate."

"I have another four months of this to go yet. How is Morgana doing, is she alright with looking pregnant?"

"Alright? She is loving it, she wants us to try for one as soon as Merlin has had his. She is getting broody and if I am honest so am I. I see her looking pregnant and I can't help but stare at her, I thought she was beautiful before and thought she couldn't get more beautiful if she tried. I was wrong."

"Oh that's good, I'll use that line on Merlin. I can't spend another night on the sofa. I am limping with this pain in my back and father asked why, I had to tell him I fell, I can't imagine his reaction if I told him it is because my pregnant husband kicked me out of bed and made me sleep on the sofa."

Leon laughed but stopped when he saw the look on Arthur's face. "Sorry mate."

* * *

It was that weekend a knock sounded at the door to Merlin and Arthur's home and they looked at each other worryingly when they both heard Uther shout through the door. "Arthur son, Merlin? Open up I have something for you both."

Merlin stood up and removed his top, "quickly Arthur, run upstairs and get me one of your baggy tops that will hide my stomach."

But Arthur just stood there staring at Merlin's stomach. "Arthur please, you can look all you want when your father goes, quickly get me one of your tops."

Arthur tore his gaze away and quickly ran upstairs, coming downstairs thirty seconds later. "Coming father." Arthur called out as he helped Merlin with his top before standing back and checking.

"Can you tell?"

"A bit, just act as though you are in pain or something and if father asks, you have a hot water bottle there."

Merlin just nodded as Arthur turned and answered the door. "Father what brings you here?"

"I want to show you both something."

Merlin and Arthur slipped their trainers on and followed Uther out of the house and stopped when they reached the driveway. "I want to be a part of my grandchild's life. This is to say sorry for how I acted and treated Merlin and hope you can both forgive me."

Sat in the driveway next to Arthur's blue vauxhall tigra was a Silver/Blue skoda yeti. "You brought this Uther?"

"Of course. I know that Arthur wouldn't want to part with his car but you will also need a family one for when Morgana has your baby so I went out and picked and brought this. I hope you don't mind that I picked it, I just wanted to surprise you both."

"Of course not." Merlin surprised both Arthur and Uther as he hugged Uther, thanking him. When Merlin pulled away, Uther handed the keys to Merlin with a frown on his face. "I thought you was all skin and bones."

"Hot water bottle." Arthur explained, smile on his face as he watched his husband rush around the car to the drivers side and unlock it before getting in. "He has had some bad stomach cramps lately, Gaius is going to do a scan on tuesday."

"I don't want you to come into work that day then Arthur."

"Thank you father. And thank you for the car, it's too much."

"It's the least I can do Arthur. Well I have to get going, I am taking Ellen out to lunch. See you at work on Monday son."

"You too father and thank you again."

"Thank you Uther." Merlin shouted excitedly as he wound the window down and stuck his head out.

Uther couldn't help but laugh at Merlin's excitement. "You're welcome." he called back as he got in his car and drove off.

Merlin locked their new car up and ran over to Arthur, jumping into his arms, his legs around his waist. "We have a new car."

"We do baby." Arthur replied, laughing at his husband's excitement.

They walked back into the house and Arthur pulled Merlin over to the sofa. "Arms up."

Merlin did as he was asked and shivered a little when Arthur removed his top and placed it on the sofa beside him as he sat down, he placed his hands on the brunets hips and kept him in place. "Arthur?"

"Beautiful Merlin." the blond whispered, moving his hands around to cup his husband's arse and bring him closer, placing kisses on Merlin's belly, smiling when he felt something push against his lips.

Merlin gasped and Arthur looked up. "Was that the first kick?"

"It was." Merlin shakily said as he placed his hands on his stomach. "Oh wow Arthur."

Arthur smiled and pulled hard, making Merlin fall forwards and on to his lap. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." he whispered before his lips were claimed by his husband.

* * *

That Tuesday morning just when Arthur and Merlin were getting ready to go for the scan and check that all is well, Arthur's phone rang and he excused himself to the kitchen, coming back minutes later looking worried.

"Arthur what's wrong?"

"My father."

"What's happened?"

"He um... he wants to come along to the scan Morgana is supposedly having and see the baby on the screen."

Merlin sighed with relief. "Is that it? When you walked in like that saying it was your father I thought something had happened to - hang on. How can Uther do that if Morgana isn't the one that is pregnant?"

"Well he doesn't know that. He thinks Morgana is and because he wants to see his grandchild I said he could come."

"What? How are you going to explain it when he sees nothing on the screen?"

"I don't know Merlin he just said can I come I want to see my grandchild I just say yes without thinking."

"But I am the one that is pregnant Arthur."

"I know that Merlin."

"Not whilst you was on the phone to your father you didn't."

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Sorry father you can't see the your grandchild in Morgana's stomach because it is in Merlin's'."

"You say the appointment has been moved or something."

"I'm sorry Merlin but if my father said that to you and was expecting an answer straight away what would you say?"

Merlin sighed. "I'd have done the same." he said and walked into Arthur's arms, humming happily when he felt his husband's arms tighten around him before he felt a kiss on his temple.

"Gaius."

Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur. "What?"

"What if we go in early for your scan, Gaius can sort it out on that machine he uses and then when he scans Morgana's he can have it so yours pops up."

"Can he do that?"

"High tech advanced machine like that it should do." Arthur put his coat on and handed Merlin his and together they hurried from the flat, hoping it would work.

* * *

After Arthur and Merlin explained it Gaius who shook his head at Arthur, he put both men out of their misery telling them that he can do that.

Merlin got on the bed and held Arthur's hand, smiling when he kept feeling Arthur's lips on his knuckles.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"You can tell?"

"Yes Merlin, You are nearly six months along and I am happy to say that everything looks healthy. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Please." Arthur and Merlin answered in unison.

"It's a girl."

"A girl sweetheart. We're having a girl."

Merlin and Arthur walked back into the waiting room and was only sat for five minutes when Morgana and Leon walked in. "Why have we got to be here then?" Morgana asked as she sat down next to Merlin, Leon sitting at the side of her.

After Merlin had told her and Leon everything that had Morgana calling Arthur stupid.

"He just came out with it, what was I supposed to do?"

"Lie!"

Merlin leaned over and wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, kissing the shell of his left ear. "Don't have a go at Arthur. I would have done the same." Merlin said, not stopping at a kiss but began to nibble Arthur's earlobe.

"Someone is horny." Leon said, spotting Merlin who had edged his way off his seat and onto Arthur's lap. Merlin either didn't hear Leon or chose to ignore him.

"Merlin sweetheart as much as I hate myself for saying this. We can't here."

Merlin only hummed as he moved his lips from his husband's ear and onto the neck behind it, his fingers burying themselves into those golden locks.

"He really can not be serious can he Arthur, this is a hospital waiting room."

Arthur looked up and saw his father stood there. "Merlin...ah." he jumped when he felt Merlin's teeth. "Merlin baby. Now father is here we can see our baby."

Merlin reluctantly pulled away and looked up at Uther. "Sorry, don't know what came over me then." he said, blushing and going quiet at the look Uther gave him.

* * *

It was one Friday afternoon when Arthur came home early. Merlin was now seven months and the only people who saw him were himself, Gaius, Morgana, Leon, Hunith and Balinor. Arthur got a nice surprise when he walked into their house that afternoon.

Merlin was in their kitchen, the music was on loud playing 'Everything' by Michael Buble so he wasn't surprised when his husband didn't answer.

Merlin was wearing only a pair of Arthur's jogging bottoms and was barefoot as he was preparing some food together, his back to Arthur, still no idea he was being watched as he wiggled his arse and swung his hips. Singing along with the words.

" _And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_Cause you can see it when I look at you."_

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin reached on tiptoe to get to a jar in the top cupboard and then began to sway again, opening the jar of pickled onions and began to eat one as he rubbed his stomach. "You like daddy's music baby girl?"

_"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."_

Arthur continued to watch until he couldn't no more and walked over and grabbed Merlin, kissing him quickly and made him blush and laugh when Arthur began to sing.

" _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday."_

Arthur spun Merlin and brought him back to him, holding him close as they swayed.

" _And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do."_

Arthur dipped Merlin as best he could and kissed him slowly, only breaking apart when they heard someone 'cooing' them. Arthur brought Merlin back up and saw Morgana, Hunith, Leon and Balinor stood there in the doorway. "Aw he sings to him and dips him." Hunith cooed before hitting her husband. "When was the last time you did that to me."

"Our first dance as a married couple dear. Sorry."

"Well I will sing this to Merlin and dip him to this because it was our song we danced to as a married couple, the words couldn't have described what Merlin is to me more perfectly." Arthur said as he kissed his husband who blushed.

"I'll just go and put a top on." he said and excused himself from the room.

* * *

Balinor, Hunith, Morgana and Leon had come by invitation of Merlin, seeing as he couldn't go out anymore he had invited them over to keep him company as he was starting to get sick of the sight of the house.

"Just two more months love and then you can get back to normal." Hunith reassured him.

"Don't get me wrong I am happy, Arthur keeps me sane, it's just that I miss outdoors."

Arthur next to him on the sofa, put his arm around him and held him close, kissing the side of his head whilst stroking his husband's stomach with his free hand. "Not long now baby."

Merlin smiled and relaxed in Arthur's hold. It had been a good afternoon and it cheered Merlin up immensely.

As they were saying goodbye, Balinor pulled Arthur to one side. "When you look at my son what do you see?"

Arthur looked at Merlin who was laughing with Morgana as they attempted to hug each other goodbye. "I see a gorgeous creature."

"I thought that when I looked at Hunith when she was this far along with Merlin. I will warn you Arthur. That gorgeous creature could be about to release the beast within."

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin is now seven months, he will be uncomfortable and ache and it will be all your fault."

"My fault?"

"I'm not saying that but that is what Merlin will tell you as you got him pregnant."

"But I didn't know he could get pregnant."

"Promise me something Arthur."

"What's that?"

"If Merlin does blame you then do not, use that line."

Arthur was about to open his mouth to respond when Hunith called over. "Balinor come on we have to get going."

* * *

It was a couple of weeks later when Arthur began to understand just what Balinor meant that day. Arthur woke up one morning and found found his heavily pregnant husband stood in front of their wardrobe, all of their clothes strewn around his feet. "Merlin baby what's wrong?"

"What do you think." Merlin snapped as he turned to face his husband. "None of my clothes fit me anymore. What am I supposed to wear now?"

"What about my clothes sweetheart? You can wear them."

"Even your clothes don't fit me anymore stupid."

Arthur had managed to calm Merlin down a little and made him some breakfast, before leaving to do some shopping, promising him he will be right back.

Two hours later Arthur came home to an irate Merlin. "You said you wouldn't be long. Two hours you have been gone."

"I know baby and I'm sorry but I have brought some things for you."

Merlin's mood changed as he smiled and waddled over to Arthur, kissing him soundly before pulling away. "What have you brought me?"

"Clothes Merlin. I know mine are getting a bit tight on you now so I just brought the next size up. I have all different kinds here for you to choose from and I brought a catalogue, you pick what you want and I will go and get it for you."

Merlin peered into the open bags and saw tops, jogging bottoms, trousers, boxer briefs. "Oh Arthur I love you." he gasped, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, peppering his face with kisses.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at his husband's actions. Happy that he had succeeded in cheering his husband up. One more month.

* * *

In Merlin's final month of pregnancy Arthur could not do anything right no matter what he did or what he suggested. It was just the day before when Arthur had suggested that Merlin take a nice relaxing bath only for Merlin to bite his head off. "Oh and have you help me get off my fat arse afterwards because I can not lift myself." he snapped.

"No Merlin. If you feel that way then have a nice shower." Arthur suggested instead.

"And have my back ache even more from standing? Why are you suggesting a bath or a shower anyway, are you saying I smell?"

Arthur didn't dare answer back in case Merlin twisted it again.

Merlin walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs after he made it face the kitchen side and opened a cupboard, trying to reach a packet of crisps. "Ugh I can't even bend to get a packet of crisps now."

Arthur crouched down next to Merlin. "I'll get them for you baby."

"So you should. It is because of you that I am the fatter one in this marriage now."

"I am not. Fat."

"Oh so you are saying I am?"

"No Merlin but you are saying I am and snapping my head off whenever you can when all I am trying to do is help you." Arthur said, taking a chair and sitting it next to Merlin's and sat down so they were facing each other and pulled his pregnant husband into a hug as he knew what was coming next.

"Why are you snapping at me?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I don't mean to. It's just I don't know what to do and some of the things you say are hurtful Merlin."

"But you know I don't mean them Arthur."

"I know sweetheart. Come on, lets go to bed." Arthur stood up and was about to pick Merlin up when the brunet stopped him. "Arthur no. I am too heavy."

"Don't you ever let me hear you talk that way about yourself again." Arthur warned as he picked his husband up and carried him to bed.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Merlin roughly shook Arthur awake. "Arthur our baby girl is ready to come into the world, we need to get to Gaius'."

Merlin had never seen Arthur get out of bed and dress so quickly, dressing Merlin after quickly getting dressed himself.

"Let's just be thankful that father is away on business otherwise this would be difficult to explain."

Merlin started to laugh that ended up as a cry out in pain, clutching Arthur's shirt and pulling him close. "Arthur I don't think our baby girl likes to be kept waiting."

Arthur nodded and handed Merlin his mobile so he can ring and let Leon and Morgana know whilst he carried him to their family car, ringing Gaius as well so he can be prepared for when they arrive.

"What I don't understand is why I can't be in there with him." Arthur said as he paced back and forth.

Morgana stood up and stopped Arthur's pacing by placing her hands on his upper arms. "There is nothing you can do Arthur. Gaius has had to give Merlin a cesarean Arthur. Merlin is asleep so he isn't in pain, the best thing you can do is try and keep calm so you don't look like a mess when you go to your husband and see your daughter for the very first time."

Arthur nodded and took a deep breath.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned and saw Gaius standing there with a smile on his face. "Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl. Daddy and daughter are doing fine. After delivering your daughter I awoke Merlin and he used his magic to heal himself, to look at him now you wouldn't think he has just been through all of that."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course."

Arthur ran to the door and then stopped, looking back at Morgana and Leon who smiled. "We will be in later Arthur, this time is for just the two of you."

Arthur nodded and smiled at Morgana and disappeared through the doors. When Arthur saw Merlin sat up in the bed holding their daughter he saw that Gaius was right. Merlin looked just like he did before they found out he was pregnant. You wouldn't have thought what Merlin had just been through. "Sweetheart."

Merlin looked up from his daughter and beamed at his husband. "We did it Arthur."

Arthur walked over to the bed and got on at the side of Merlin, looking down at his daughter and smiling when he saw she had Merlin's facial features but his blond hair. "She is the perfect mixture of both of us."

"That she is." Merlin agreed, looking at his daughter before looking up at his husband. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin. So much." Arthur leaned over and gave the brunet a loving and tender kiss. "What are we going to call our gorgeous baby girl then Merlin?"

"Julia."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
